nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malipa
What's the green-blue stuff? 16:28, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :It's a beautiful color,, but I don't now what it is :/ Lokixx 16:41, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Me neither... 16:43, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Yuri?? :::a mall? Ben 16:45, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't think so, that would be yellow (see here). Maybe it's a harbor or something like that. 16:47, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Or something cultural maybe... 16:48, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Maybe a military camp? Ben 16:55, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::something with information = linux mint ? Lars 16:57, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Or a laboratory? Perhaps the wrong colour? Ben 16:59, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linux_Mint ? :::::::::I hope we'll know it soon :) 17:04, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Who will be able to tell us ? Lars 17:06, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, Yuri of course, he chose the color. 17:07, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Christal clear to me ! Lars 17:08, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::: 17:09, 30 December 2007 (UTC) That was just a temporary color. I didn't know what to do. Federation Square is a project that aims at creating making Malipa the new political/cultural/social center of Kings. It is in fact one big part (federation square) but consists of smaller parts (a shop, a restaurant, a showroom, ...). My question is now: what color must it get? Do I make them all grey - like administratif buildings -, must I color everything after its function or do they get a new color. (for squares e.d.)?? 10:54, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I suggest you give everything the color of its function: all DCDCDC, except restaurants, hotels, cafes etc. 11:31, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Ok! 11:39, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Like the seal and flag. 14:14, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! 14:24, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::Two burger restaurants next to each other? hmmm.. 08:29, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, they do that all the time. I remember that when I was a student we used to walk from one fast food restaurant in the other. Harold Freeman 08:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::really? where was that? 08:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::When I was an exchange student in Brussels. Some crazy capital the EU has! Harold Freeman 08:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::oh wow. 08:34, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't think much is changed over the years. You can walk through a shopping avenue in the British capital and pass four fast food restaurants in a row. It is all about customer appeal these days. Harold Freeman 08:36, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Toronto Is this town filled with canadians beacuse the shields are the same. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toronto check for yourself! Marcus Villanova 16:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nope; it is just full off beavers. 16:42, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol i see copywriting is not a problem to this town? Marcus Villanova 20:25, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I dislike copyright; it is an invention of modern day companies - Romans didn't know copyright and they have lots of interesting material. The same with medieval literature. I prefer copyleft. 07:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC)